In hospitals and other nursing facilities, wound care articles comprising a wound contact layer are commonly used for treating existing wounds or as a preventive measure on intact skin for reducing the risk of new discomforts, such as e.g. preventing pressure ulcers.
Depending on the size of the wound or the area of the patient to be protected by the wound contact layer, the nursing personnel can select a wound care article of appropriate size among the different available sizes.
Small-sized wound care articles are normally applied to the wound as provided by the manufacturer. However, for larger wounds or to protect a larger area of the skin, such as when preventing skin lesions as an outcome of radiotherapy treatment, the hospital personnel commonly modifies the shape of large-sized wound care articles to fit the area of application. For instance, the large-sized wound care article may be cut into a shape which the personnel considers particularly suitable for a certain part of the human body, or may be shaped in view of some patient-specific considerations. Due to the bulkiness of large-sized wound care articles, the packages in which they are contained also tend to become large, which may be impractical from a storage and/or transportation perspective.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a large wound care article which gives the personnel a continued freedom of customizing the shape of the wound care article, as well as being practical from a storage and/or transportation handling perspective.